


Shhh, Don't Make a Sound [NSFW]

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Series: Uncharted 4 Requests [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Some are smut, others are fluff, rating will vary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rafe x Reader where it's still really hot outside and it's really late and they're both just like laying on each other to get the other one hot and maybe swimming or skinny dipping or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh, Don't Make a Sound [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'll be posting all my stories that I get from requests for Rafe. NSFW chapters will be marked. You can also find them on my tumblr, natalya-romanova.tumblr.com

“Rafe, come on or else we’re gonna miss the outdoor movie!”

“I’m coming as fast as I can sweetie, but you’re the one who needs the drink cooler.”

“Well, where else are we going the keep the wine cool? It’s ridiculously hot out today and you’re the one who refuses to drink white wine any temperature other than perfectly chilled. So really you’re the one who needs the cooler and that’s why you’re carrying it,” you tease him before stopping at the spot where you want to watch the movie. You lay the blanket down on the ground. It was on top of the hill, next to some trees and bushes but away from the majority of the group.

Rafe had decided to take you to see your favourite romantic comedy to make up for the fact that he’s been away for a while on business. He quickly joins you and you walk over to him, stand on your tiptoes and give him a quick kiss. “Thanks for carrying that.”

He wraps his hands around your waist to pull you close. “Only for you, Princess.”

You remove Rafe’s hand from your waist and sit down on the blanket, pulling him down beside you. It was a gorgeous night but it was still ridiculously hot outside. You had been sweating all day and were still forced to be in your purple tank top and black shorts. 

You looked over at your boyfriend, who has stretched his legs out in front of him and was leaning back against his hands. You could visibly see the beads of sweat of his forehead and around his collarbone. He looked damn good in his tight, black t-shirt and the fact that he was sweaty was making you want to do naughty things to him right here. 

You two were about an hour through the movie and it was still too hot to snuggle but Rafe won’t let you go. He says he missed you being next to him the entire time he was gone. You lay your head against his chest while his hand continuously strokes up and down your side. You can feel him getting fidgety as he was getting bored. He sighs and proceed to let out a long yawn.

You turn your head to look up at him. “Sleepy?”

He looks down at you and chuckles. “No, I’m just bored.”

“How are you bored? We’re almost at the best part!”

He rolls his eyes at you. “This movie sucks, love. Besides, I can think of much more entertaining things we could be doing.” A smile comes across his face before he removes his arm from underneath you and shifts himself so he’s straddling your hips.

He begins to place kisses down your neck and collarbone. “Rafe! We can’t do this here. We’re in public and the couple over there is like 10 feet away.”

He pauses momentarily to look back up at you. He leans down so his face is hovering directly above yours and places his hands on either side of your head. “That hasn’t stopped us before.”

“No Rafe. It’s too hot outside right now anyways.”

“It’s never too hot baby girl. Think about it. Our hot, sweaty bodies rubbing up against each other.” He proceeds to rub his hardness against you causing a gasp to escape your mouth. He lifts himself up off you in order to part your legs with his knee and repositions himself in-between them. One hand leaves its place from beside your head and slowly caress down your body until it reaches the top of your shorts. He undoes them with one hand and moves it inside your shorts. Your breath quickens as he rests it on your public bone, lightly stroking, just enough to tease you. He’s barely touched you but you can feel yourself already wet and wanting for more of him.

“I see you’re not wearing any underwear.”

“It’s too hot for any.”

“Mhmmmm, someone is being naughty for Daddy.” He moves his head down so his breath is hot in your ear. “Stay quiet baby girl or I will have to punish you when we get home.” His hand moves lower and begins to rub small, gentle circle against your clit.”

You bite your lip to stop a moan from coming out. Your hips wiggling against his hand, and his own breathing against your ear lets you know he is enjoying your squirming. Rafe pushes your thighs apart and you feel his hand slipping deeper between your legs. He plays with your clit, pressing a little harder with every excited, throaty, whine that comes from you.

“You have no idea how much I want to bury my head in-between your legs right now. To hear you moan my name while you pull my hair.” You can’t help the moan that slips from your mouth and Rafe gives you a stern look. You look over beside you and see that the couple next to you still hasn’t noticed Rafe bringing you intense pleasure with just his hand.

Rafe proceeds to rub your clit while you grind your hips against him but he stops just short of your orgasm. You let out a low, disappointed whine and Rafe laughs in amusement. He rises off you slightly and pulls your shorts down around to your knees, leaving you exposed to the night air. You try to cover yourself up but Rafe growls while pushing you back down. He once again covers your body with his and undoes his belt and removes it from between you. You reach down and palm his erection causing him to buck his hips against you.

He pulls down his own shorts and briefs before pulling you closer to him. You can feel his hot, velvety, length against your entrance. Moaning and wiggling your hips, you attempt to get him inside you. Your body is pulsing with the need to have him right now.

Rafe decides to tease you by rubbing the head of his cock through your slick folds, slipping easily between your legs. He nudges your entrance and you swallow hard in anticipation. You can only imagine what the sight of you two make but at the moment don’t really care as long as he gives you what you want.

He edges his hips slightly forward, penetrating you slowly and thank god because it’s all that’s keeping you from moaning out his name from pure bliss.

You whine desperately for more but he pulls back, just to keep you wanting. Your hips rise, following his retreat, but he holds you firm against the ground. He does it again, agonisingly slowly and your inner muscles squeeze around him, trying to enjoy the sensation of even just a few inches of him.

Rafe continuously teases you like that, penetrating you just with the tip of his cock before completely withdrawing. You can feel your entire body tightly wound in tension and desperate for more contact.

“Did you miss Daddy?” he asks in a rough, hoarse voice.

“Yes!”

He moves his hand to brush your hair away from your face, pulling it so your neck is more exposed to him. “And tell me, what does Daddy’s little girl want?” He purrs in your ear, causing you to shiver.

“You.”

“You’ll need to be a bit more specific.” He teases you, littering your neck with wet, open mouthed kisses.

“Please, I want you.”

“To do what?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Like this? In public? Besides, I thought it was too hot?”

“Daddy, please!”

Rafe chuckles before pushing forward until his cock is buried deeply within you. The swiftness of his move knocks all the breath from your lungs as you let out a high pitched cry of satisfaction. “Yes,” you manage to hiss. You notice the couple beside you looks over and gasps at what you two are doing out in the open.

“Now, now baby girl. I’m going to have to put you in time out for that when we get home.”

You whine in response but you don’t care. Rafe telling you that he was going to put you in time out just meant that when you got home you’re gonna sit and silently watch porn but not allowed to touch him or yourself. It normally riles him up so much that ends up fucking you as hard as possible.

You slide your hands underneath his shirt and you can feel his muscles tensing as he pushes against you with a fast, thorough pace. He’s all sweaty and that makes you more turned on. His hips slam against you with every thrust, while his face nuzzles you against your own sweaty neck and collarbone. One hand comes between your bodies and rub against your clit. His fingers press against your nub, rubbing in small gentle circles to begin with but soon quicken. The pressure from his hand builds and his fingertips dig a little firmer, circling your clit faster.

You can feel his warm breath against your neck, his sweat slicked chest rubbing against your body, causing you to groan. You move your hands up to his sweat soaked hair and pull it back, causing Rafe to moan against your neck. You bite your lip, trying to contain some of the eager moans that he is forcing from within you after each deep thrust of his thick, hard cock.

Your thighs begin to quiver and your heart is beating frantically as you become to your close to your orgasm. With a few more rough thrusts from Rafe, you feel the first ripple of pleasure from your stomach, before spilling out across your lower body, all the way to your toes and fingers.

Your body sags against the ground in happy exertion. The clenching of your own orgasm triggering Rafe’s. He braces his palms against the ground, beside your head, before he gives a few last forceful thrusts into your body. He lets out a low, deep snarl of approval. His body stills against you and he lays directly on top of you, you can feel his heartbeat in his chest.

You both lie there panting heavily, feeling Rafe’s sweaty body against your own. You regain your breath as your vision is still hazy from your orgasm.

Rafe rolls off of you and you immediately pull up your shorts. He does the same before leaning over and placing a long, passionate kiss against your lips.

“What do you say baby girl? We should probably get out of here.”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

Rafe stands up and grabs your hands to pull you up beside him. He pulls you close and whispers in your ear. “Besides, someone needs to be punished when we get home.”


End file.
